


Dripping with good looks

by TheHuntersCave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BRING IN THE FLUFF, Bad Puns, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, i love marichat ok, these kids falling in love with their other halves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersCave/pseuds/TheHuntersCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tikki, oh my god, Adrien is Chat.” Marinette said to her kwami one day. “I stopped pinning after Adrien to be with Adrien.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She can’t remember exactly how it all started. It was that kind of friendship where you can’t remember how it came to be, but you’re just so glad that destiny decided for you two to meet.

That’s how Marinette feels about Chat Noir.

As her civilian self, she learned small things that Ladybug didn’t. He had a strand of hair that no matter how much she brushed it, it wouldn’t stay put. His favourite colour was blue. He liked sunflowers and white tulips. He watched anime. He was a sucker for rom coms. He could tell you the whole plot of any Zelda game off the top of his head. He was a great listener. He liked to help her with her designs. He loved his mother very much. He would get sad very easily. He liked hugs. He was cuddly. Sometimes he purred.

Marinette can’t remember when she started to fall for him, either. But it came to her like it was natural, logical even. She fell in love so easily with him. He was just so easy to love, she reasoned. Confusion struck her heart as she found herself torn between Adrien and Chat. Adrien was just someone she could watch from the shadows, hope to gain his attention somehow. Chat… Well, Chat was the one who noticed her. He chose _her_ to be the one he opened up to, shared his dreams and fears with, and she could do the same in return and they could talk for hours, all night even, watch the sun rise together if they wanted to.

She knew his heart belonged to someone else, though. And even if that someone else was still _her,_ she never said anything. She was content enough being there for him when he needed her. It wasn’t much different from where she stood with Adrien, but at the same time it was.

“I’m just _saying,_ ” exclaimed Chat from his place, lying on the floor. “You should really give it a try. It’s a great story, one of my furr-vourites.”

“I will sometime,” replied Marinette as she worked on her latest piece of clothing. “I’m a bit busy at the moment, that’s all.”

“Then please let me know when you have free time, Princess, I will watch it with you,” he smirked.

Marinette looked down at Chat, who had made himself very comfortable at her feet on the floor. He put some pillows down and just lay there without a care in the world, as close to her as he could. He was looking at her with gentle eyes and a small smile that never left his lips.

She sighed. “Well, I have some homework to do. I don’t know if you wanna stay? I can’t really talk much while I work, plus it’s physics and I _suck_ at physics.”

“Oh, my Princess, why didn’t you say so earlier? You know how much I love helping you.” Chat said as he stood up and took her hand in his, placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

Marinette couldn’t help her blush, and Chat was very aware of it. “I’m gonna go get some snacks,” she said in a high pitched voice and made her way out of the room.

OoOoO

Adrien remembered exactly how it started. It was one night when he felt especially bad about everything that he found himself leaving his room as Chat Noir. He roamed the roof tops of Paris without direction, and it was then that he saw her. Marinette. She was watering her plants so late at night, lost in thought judging by her face. She looked worried, too.

And so, before he realized, he was making his way to her house and landed a few feet away from her. She was startled by him, taking her hand to her chest. “I’m sorry Princess, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said.

She dismissed him with a movement of her hand. “Don’t worry, I was just distracted.”

“What’s worrying you, Marinette?” he asked.

She looked up at him, with those big blue eyes of her. She was studying his face. “I could ask you the same question, Kitty.”

Oh, so she realized he wasn’t feeling so great himself. “Ah, don’t worry about me, Princess, I’m a big cat. I can take care of meow-self just fine.”

She kept looking at him. She had that look in her eyes, something so familiar yet not at the same time. It was a look he knew, just that it didn’t belong to that face. He couldn’t quite place it. “Don’t lie to my face, Chat Noir.” Was all she said back.

“Alright, alright, you got me. Here’s a deal. You tell me what’s wrong and I do the same in return. How’s that sound?” He said.

She nodded slowly at him.

“You know what they say, mew-sery loves company.” He couldn’t stop himself from saying with a big smile as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes and sprayed him with some water before opening the hatch that lead to her room.

That was only night 1. Then there was a night 2, and 3, and 4, and so on. He didn’t know what night they were on anymore, but that didn’t matter. The only thing that he cared about was that his heart was divided in two. While he loved his Lady very much, he didn’t know her as much as he thought he did. Marinette, however, was something else. He _knew_ her, and she knew _him._ She saw more than a mask. He could be himself with her; even more that he could with his Lady. He could talk to Marinette about anything and everything, and she would listen to him with a smile on her lips and curious eyes. And she was someone he could go to when he felt lonely.

Marinette was like home.

That’s how Chat Noir feels about Marinette.

And so, Chat found himself falling in love with his shy classmate. She was just so easy to love, he observed. So kind and selfless, there was no way he _couldn’t_ fall for her.

OoOoO

It was late at night. Marinette was lying on her bed getting ready to sleep, when a face appeared outside her window. She wasn’t scared when she saw it, of course. What scared her was the look on the boy’s face. It was one of those nights.

She sat on her bed as Chat made his way down, who didn’t spare one second before hugging her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she hugged him back, placing one hand on his hair and stroking lightly. There was no need for words. Sometimes it was a nightmare, some others just a crappy day in general. It didn’t really matter, because she was there for him to keep him afloat. She was his life saviour, and he knew she would never let him sink.

A few minutes later he managed to stop the tears. She was petting him gently, which made him purr. His body relaxed and he looked up at her. Perfect Marinette, who took care of him when no one else would. Caring, selfless Marinette.

She looked at him as he left her arms and sat in front of her. His hand cupped her face and before they knew it their lips were touching. It was a small kiss, light as a feather. He didn’t want to push himself onto her. But then _she_ was kissing him full force, and he kissed back just as strongly. And in those few seconds, he forgot about the nightmares and things that made him sad. In that moment, he was truly happy.

She kissed him again, and once more, brushing his hair with her hands, taking him by the back of his neck to bring him closer. “I love you.” She whispered between kisses.

Chat smirked. “I know.”

She stopped kissing him. “Did you just…? Really?”

Chat shrugged.

After even more kissing, they ended up cuddling until Marinette fell asleep, and Chat left the room silently. He felt free. He felt invincible. He felt like his heart made the decision for him. He was in love with Marinette, and as much as not loving his Lady like that anymore gave him a weird feeling, he did not regret that first kiss for even one second.

The next day at school Adrien was about to explode. He couldn’t talk to Marinette about it because then she’d know. But being so close to her and not being able to touch her hand was torture. He ached at how much he wanted to kiss her again. But would she be able to love Adrien? He didn’t want to find out.

Meanwhile Marinette was suffering about similar things. She was in love with Chat, there was no denying it. And he was in love with her. But how would she handle him when she was Ladybug? At first she didn’t want to reveal her identity so that he wouldn’t be disappointed with plain old Marinette. But plain old Marinette was what he chose over Miraculous Ladybug. Would it be ok for her to tell him who she was? Now what scared her was that Ladybug wouldn’t be enough.

“Girl, have you noticed that Adrien keeps looking at you?” asked Alya during recess.

“Oh, really?” asked Marinette in return.

Alya frowned. “What’s wrong? Last week you’d have been screaming and jumping all over the place, but you’re not. You’re not sick, are you?”

“No, I’m fine Alya don’t worry. It’s just that… I don’t know. I’m not sure about my feelings for Adrien anymore.”

“Whaaaaaat? Are you telling me you’re over him? Who did this to you. Is there someone else you’re not telling me about? Oh, there is, there is! Girl, tell me everything.”

Marinette blushed furiously. “There’s no one Alya, I’m just tired of pinning after someone who doesn’t see me.”

“Mmmhhh. I see. I’m gonna let it slide for now, but you’re not getting away so easy.” Alya threatened her friend with a finger.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a small chuckle at that.

OoOoO

“Chat, look out!” screamed Ladybug.

They were fighting another akuma as usual. This one was a pool life guard it would seem, who started to fill the streets of Paris with water. Ladybug was safe on top of a roof, but Chat got caught in one of the attacks and the water threatened to drag him. Ladybug was fast to save him with her yo-yo and brought him to safety next to her.

“Look at you, you’re all wet.” She said.

“It’s ok my Lady, no need to worry. I’ve been told plenty of times that I’m dripping with good looks.” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes at that, and jumped back to action, Chat Noir close behind her. A few splashes of water, and a Lucky Charm later, they had defeated the akuma. Ladybug watched Chat as he left, a tight feeling in her heart. How would he react if he knew she was Marinette? She pushed those thoughts out of her head and hurried home. After all, she’d have a visitor in a few minutes.

OoOoO

They were in chemistry doing an experiment when one of the taps broke and water started to come out, making anyone in its way completely wet. Adrien was one of the unlucky ones.

The teacher closed the water in a hurry and brought dry towels for the kids. Adrien was laughing with Nino while he dried his face. “Don’t worry man. I’ve been told plenty of times I’m dripping with good looks.”

Marinette took the cloth away from her face to look at the blond boy. Had she heard him right? Wasn’t that the joke she had heard not two days ago? Could it be? There were some similarities between them, of course, but she brushed them off as coincidences. But this—this was one very big coincidence. Adrien of all people making a comment like that, with the same goofy smirk and everything.

She spent the next few days observing him, trying to find a sign, anything that may tell her if her theory was right. And there they were, so many things she saw in Chat, she could see in Adrien. The same smile when he joked with Nino, his stride when no one was really looking, that thing he did where he tapped his thigh with his fingers.

“Tikki, oh my _god,_ Adrien is Chat.” Marinette said to her kwami one day. “I stopped pinning after Adrien to be with _Adrien._ ”

The red kwami looked at Marinette sympathetically. “Well, what are you gonna do now?”

“Should I tell him? Should I show him who I am? He gave up on Ladybug already. What if he stops liking me when he finds out?”

“Let me ask you something. Are you upset that Chat is Adrien?”

“W-well, I don’t think I am upset. Surprised would be a better word.”

“So, will he still like you when he finds out?” was all Tikki said before sitting next to the plate of cookies Marinette had left for her.

The girl groaned as she let her body fall on her sofa. Tikki was right, as usual. She was being stupid to think Chat Noir, lovely, caring, gentle Chat, would stop loving her. But even then, the ball of anxiety in her stomach wouldn’t leave.

OoOoO

Coming to terms with it ended up being easy. Once she stopped trying to look at them as separate people, it was like looking at one of her designs when she was done with them. It all came together just right. Every piece had its place, all of them in harmony coming together to make something great, something better.

She became Adrien’s friend quickly with Alya and Nino’s help, being him instead of her the one to blush when their eyes met. And so she got to know this side as well, the one that complemented Chat so well.

Adrien liked to keep things in order. He liked to watch movies with Nino after his photoshoots. His favourite ice cream flavour was mint and chocolate. He preferred winter over summer. If he was given the choice, he’d rather model outside. He knew a lot about make up. Sometimes he’d doodle small clothing designs and ask Marinette what she thought about them. He loved pastries with custard. Despite everything, he still loved his father. He liked to surprise Natalie with small gifts sometimes.

Marinette found herself falling in love all over again with Adrien Agreste, a gentle and lonely boy with a heart of gold. He was so easy to love, from every angle possible.

OoOoO

They were patrolling late at night when Marinette decided to tell him. She was waiting for him at their regular spot when a voice came from behind her.

“My Lady, how are you doing on this beautiful night?”

Ladybug looked at him over her shoulder. “Your Lady is doing just fine. What about you, kitty cat?”

Chat sat next to her with a huff. “I am dead tired. I had a really busy day.”

“Oh, really? What was it that kept you so busy?”

“What happened to not talking about our civilian lives?” he smiled at Ladybug.

“I take it the shoot didn’t go well, then?”

“Oh no, it went great, you know ho--!” Chat froze where he stood.

Ladybug looked at him over her shoulder innocently, a playful smile trying to betray her.

“H-how do you know about that?”

“I’ve known who you are for a while now. I just wasn’t ready for you to know who _I_ was. It was selfish of me, really, and I’m sorry about that.” She said, looking up at the sky.

Chat fidgeted beside her, curious at the mention of her identity. “But how did you figure it out?”

“Ah, yes, that part. I heard you make one of you _terrible_ jokes with Nino. It was all a matter of paying attention from then on.” She shrugged.

“Wait, how do you know Nino?”

Ladybug stood up and took her yo-yo. “If you catch me maybe I’ll tell you.” She said before disappearing.

Oh, it was on.

Jumping from one roof top to another, Chat followed his Lady, his heart wanting to leave his chest. She was fast, yes, but he was faster. He was so into it he hadn’t realized they were close to the bakery. Not until Ladybug landed on the familiar roof and came to a halt.

And the realization hit him.

He landed next to her and looked at her with big eyes. “Marinette?”

She closed her eyes then, and nodded before pink light washed over her. In front of Chat now stood Marinette, her eyes still closed. She missed the biggest of smiles then, and was surprise when he took her by the waist and lifted her in the air.

“My Lady!”

“You’re not angry I didn’t tell you?” she asked, looking down at him.

“Oh no, Princess, I could never be angry at you! I’m just—I’m so happy! I’m so happy my Lady is someone as wonderful as you!”

Marinette blushed at that, but Chat was still so happy he didn’t even noticed what he had said. He put her down gently and hugged her.

“Marinette, Princess, why are you crying?” he asked when he felt her sniff.

“I’m just so happy. I was so afraid you wouldn’t like me if I was Ladybug.” She smiled at him.

“Princess, how could you think that about meow?” he took a hand to his heart as if he was hurt.

“Oh, Kitty, you know me. I’m all full of self-confidence and that stuff.”

Chat Noir looked her in the eye before releasing his transformation.

“Marinette,” began Adrien. “You are the most wonderful girl I’ve ever known. You are selfless, caring, kind, and you’re always there when I need you. If _you_ weren’t all those things, Ladybug wouldn’t be them either. To think that my Lady could be all of that, to think that I got to know her the way I do… It fills me with joy. I am so happy that Ladybug is _you_ , that you are her. The last thing you’d ever be in my eyes is disappointing.”

“Well, how about that for a love confession!” exclaimed a small black creature from behind Adrien.

The blond boy became red. “P-Plagg!”

Marinette giggled while Adrien scolded the small cat. Meanwhile Tikki made her way over both of them, introduced herself to Adrien and took Plagg with her, leaving the teens alone.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Well, he kind of ruined the moment. But just let me say it myself,” he took both her hands in his. “Marinette, I love you.”

“I know.” She smiled with a small nod.

“Did you just? Oh. _Oh_ , now I get how you felt, oh my _God._ ”

Marinette laughed at his reaction, squishing both his hands. “Ok, fine, I love you too. Always have.”

Adrien got closer to her and touched his lips with hers. Just a small brush, enjoying every moment of being Adrien Agreste kissing Marinette.

“Adrien, you have to keep this girl, just look at how much cheese bread I have!” came in Plagg’s voice, and the blond pulled back from Marinette.

For what is worth, it really _was_ a lot of bread.

“Can’t you see they’re having a moment? Learn to read the atmosphere!” came in Tikki then, dragging the black kwami with her once more.

Adrien stood silent as he watched the creatures enter Marinette’s room, his hands fists at his sides. Of course Plagg would do something like that.

“Where were we?” asked Marinette, coming closer to the boy’s face and kissing him. He smiled before returning the kiss, his hands relaxing and taking her by the waist. She hugged him by the neck then, their bodies impossibly close.

“Wanna race to the Eiffel Tower?” she whispered against his lips.

“You’re on.”


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that thing I said about Marinette screaming? Here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS. LIKE, HOLY SHIT. THANK YOU SO MUCH.
> 
> Sooo someone wanted me to write the alternative version so here I am like a month later with it. You're welcome.

Marinette looked up from under her towel at Adrien.

Adrien, who had just made a pun. Adrien, who had blond hair and green eyes and a charming smile and goofy expression as he laughed at his own joke. A joke she had heard Chat Noir say not two days ago.

The same Chat Noir who visited her every other night. Chat Noir, who she had fallen in love with, and him with her. The cat boy she was basically dating. The boy with blond hair and green eyes that laughed at his own terrible puns and always had a goofy smile on his face.

That same Chat Noir and that same Adrien Agreste who she now realised were the same person.

What else was she to do but scream.

The whole class looked at Marinette as she screamed. It wasn’t a high-pitch horror movie scream, nor was it similar to how she screamed that one time she fell off the Eiffel Tower, or when she first started as Ladybug. It was a scream full of excitement, as well as a hint of shock.

Alya tried to ask her what was wrong, but Marinette could only grab her arm and point at Adrien. Said boy, in return, looked at her finger full of confusion and a little worried.

“Dude what did you do to her?” he heard Nino ask him. Adrien shrugged.

Still screaming, Marinette let go of Alya, walked over to Adrien, took him by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

“M-Marinette?”

“You!” She said, letting go of him.

“What about me?”

“Oh, don’t act so innocent _chaton_.”

Adrien paled and swallowed. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Marinette opened her mouth to snap back at him but closed it again. She looked him in the eye as she got an idea. Her hand made her way to the back of his head and scratched.

Adrien was sweating as a low purr came from his throat.

Marinette smiled and got closer to Adrien’s face. The boy felt the ghost of a kiss, which made him close his eyes and move his face closer to the girl’s. She pulled away, teasing him as she placed a finger to his lips. “Admit it.”

“Are you angry?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“I could never. You _know_ I love you.”

“You love Chat Noir. But I am Adrien. I’m not him; I’m not the one you love.”

“I am in love with a silly boy who likes cat puns and anime, a boy who wants freedom from his everyday life and sacrifices himself to safe Paris. Are you not that boy?”

Adrien avoided the question, shutting his eyes harder as he frowned. “But how did you find out? What gave it away?”

“Honestly? You should not use your puns on the same person twice.”

A moment of silence as the frown created small wrinkles in Adrien face. “Oh my God.” He opened his eyes. “My Lady?”

She smiled at him and nodded. The blond smiled and picked her up by the waist. “Oh my God, it’s you! Marinette!”

“Adrien, shhh, we’re at school.” She blushed.

“You’re one to talk!”

“Adrien!”

“I don’t care! It’s you. Oh, Marinette!”

He put her down and hugged her tight, while Marinette covered her red face with both hands as students became aware of the noises they were making and poked their heads outside of their classrooms.

“Adrien you’re embarrassing us,” came her muffled voice.

“I don’t care. Do you even know how long I’ve waited for this? I’m gonna make as much of a scene as I want to.”

“Adrieeeeeen…”

He let go of her, his eyes full of love looking down at her with a smile. He took both her wrists to reveal her face, then slid his hands to take hers and intertwine their fingers. “I love you, Marinette.”

Although her face was still red, her voice came out confident and steady as she said “I know.”

Adrien laughed as he took a hand to his chest pretending he was hurt. “Me-ouch, my Lady!”

“You deserve it.”

“Guess I do.”

“WOULD YOU TWO KISS ALREADY!”

Both heroes turned to the source of the sound and saw Alya, phone in hand, with the rest of the class cheering at them. Adrien blushed as much as Marinette, who was hiding behind her hands again. He kissed the crown of her head and winked at Alya, who shouted something along the lines of “Show us some real action Agreste”.

Lucky for them, the teachers intervened and sent everyone back to class, including them. Alya kept passing notes to Marinette, who just wouldn’t reply. Adrien left early because of a photoshoot, not before promising his Lady to meet later.

oOoOo

 “Looking _meow_ rvelous as always, my Lady.”

“It took me an hour to get Alya off my back, thank you very much Agreste.”

“Aww, c’mon,” said Chat Noir as he lowered himself into Marinette’s bed. “You’re not angry, are you?”

“Maybe a little. But only because you made a show in front of everyone.” Marinette said as she made place for Chat to sit next to her.

“Says the girl who screamed for five minutes.”

“Wow, well, excuse me for discovering my boyfriend’s real identity because of a _pun_.” She replied, not realizing what she had just said.

“Boyfriend?” Chat smiled.

“I—did I say that? I, uh, I meant—“

A flash of green made her close her eyes, and once she opened them Adrien was staring at her with a slight blush. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he began. “Would you make me the amazing honour of being my girl _furr_?”

“Yes!” she said, taking his face in her hands. “Even if you just ruined the moment, a million times yes!”

Adrien hugged her waist as he planted a kiss on her lips. “You just made me the luckiest guy alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, bringing fluff instead of death.  
> Look, I am 100% sure Adrien loves OHSHC and wants to be smooth like Tamaki.  
> The alternative version to this is Marinette taking Adrien by the arm and dragging him outside of class to scream, followed by a make out session in the corridor.
> 
> Dont be shy and come scream about Ladybug with me: http://hellisopentonight.tumblr.com/


End file.
